Easy Like Sunday Morning
by butterfly.cell
Summary: It was so far detached from their daily lives in Torchwood and Ianto privately held the memories of Sunday mornings in his mind when he wondered what they were all fighting for. Fluff, Jack/Ianto


**Title**: Easy Like Sunday Morning  
**Rating**: FRT  
**Characters/Pairings**: Jack/Ianto  
**Spoilers**: Spawned off a line from 'In the Shadows' Audio Book  
**Warnings**: fluff; implied smut  
**  
Summary**:_ It was so far detached from their daily lives in Torchwood and Ianto privately held the memories of Sunday mornings in his mind when he wondered what they were all fighting for. _

**Disclaimer**: The boys don't belong to me, RTD and BBC own them and Disney own the cartoons

* * *

EASY LIKE SUNDAY MORNING

Ianto heard the gentle bubbling of the TV from the bedroom as he let himself drift awake. The sunlight was hitting the cream curtains and providing a warm, golden glow as it lit the material, matching the smell of fresh toast and tea that drifted through the partly open door.

With a happy sigh, he closed his eyes once more and enjoyed the quiet for a few moments more. His mind filled with images of the night before - of comforting, attentive sex, curling up around Jack afterwards and being kissed to sleep. it was nights like that when Ianto realised that he didn't care about the flirting and the innuendos. He loved the sex in whatever form it came in, but when Jack treated him like he was the only person in the world, Ianto knew he was where he belonged because he knew Jack did as well.

It was as he heard an ad break ending on the TV that he decided to wake up in earnest and venture out into the living area. He swung himself round and pulled on a pair of boxers, a t-shirt and some thick socks, before padding out of the room to find Jack.

As per usual, he was sitting contentedly on the sofa, legs crossed an a plate piled high with toast as he watched the early morning cartoons on ITV. Ianto slid into the seat beside him, curling his legs under him and propping his arm on the back of the sofa, running his fingers absently through Jack's messy hair.

He smiled as it stubbornly refused to be tamed, Jack happily watching _Emperor's New School_ with his utmost attention.

This was possibly one of the only times that Ianto didn't mind being ignored. He loved watching Jack like this, watching him as a normal human being, smiling and laughing at the TV. It was so easy to indulge in the impression of normality on mornings like this.

He sighed and shifted a little, leaning against Jack's side and resting his head on his shoulder. He heard Jack hum in approval and felt his spare arm move around his shoulders. The cool of the morning had begun to set in just a little and Jack's warmth was a welcome addition. It was the middle of spring and the weather outside was still pretty crisp when it wanted to be.

"Morning." Jack's voice was happy and calm as Ianto felt lips pressed against his hair. He curled a little closer to Jack and rested a hand on his chest. He could still feel the last vestiges of his sleep around his mind and was more than content to succumb to the for a little longer.

"What's happened so far then?" Ianto asked, indicating the TV. He turned to look at Jack, who's eyes were still glued on the TV. For a moment, he was sorely tempted to lean over and kiss the soft, sensitive skin just below his ear, but he knew it would ruin the innocence of the morning. These were Jack's times and he was more than willing to let him call the shots.

"Kronk's about to bake some spinach puffs for the school fundraiser." Jack laughed and looked at him as Ianto snorted in amused disbelief. It seemed that Kronk baked spinach puffs in every episode. He simply tightened his grip on Jack a little and watched some more of the show, Jack turning his attention back several moments after him.

After half the episode though, Ianto decided that he needed to get himself some breakfast and pulled himself away from Jack. The older man pouted a little at the loss of contact, but a brief kiss pacified him for the time being as Ianto made two cups of coffee and a bowl of cheerios.

As usual, he also deposited the box of dry cereal on the coffee table with the drinks and good naturedly watched as Jack started eating them like popcorn. He smiled as Jack tossed the individual pieces in the air, catching them in his mouth with practised precision.

Mornings like these were the reason why Gwen would never understand Jack, why Ianto would never tire of him. If Gwen could see her hero stripped down to his child-like core, captured by a simple cartoon, with his hair sticking out all over the place and dressed in a baggy t-shirt and shorts… well, if Ianto had ever wanted to share the sight, he wasn't sure people would believe that Jack did domestic.

To the rest of the world, Jack was the cavalier, flirtatious captain who saved the world on a regular basis, died every few days and threw innuendos out at the drop of a hat. He was suave and handsome and everyone either wanted him or wanted to be him. He dazzled people and he drew them in…

But at the end of the day, he was just a normal guy, doing his best to live his life and not wallow in the horror, to carry on as if every death didn't tear him up, as if the thought of losing everyone he loved didn't make him feel like giving up.

Ianto studied Jack with every ounce of attention he could muster. The cool sunlight was flooding through the gap in the curtains behind them and hitting the back of Jack's head, sending a faint glow around his face as his features, for what must've been the first time in days, were completely at ease.

He had a faint smile on his lips and his eyes weren't clouded by a false front or suppressed darkness. He wasn't playing the part, he was just being him. It was so far detached from their daily lives in Torchwood and Ianto privately held the memories of Sunday mornings in his mind when he wondered what they were all fighting for.

He hadn't realised he'd been staring until he felt Jack take the bowl of cereal from his hands and place it on the coffee table before turning his attention back to the younger man. Jack pressed against Ianto in a firm yet unimposing manner, lowering his head to kiss Ianto gently, luxuriating in the sensation and keeping it slow and somewhat innocent.

Ianto's lips parted slightly, inviting Jack closer as he wrapped his arms around the captain's neck, pulling him a little closer. Their bodies shifted so they were lying down, Jack's arms around Ianto as they simply enjoyed each other's presence, pressed together without the need to break the atmosphere.

After a long, blissful few minutes, Ianto had to pull away, his hands moving round to caress Jack's cheeks as he smiled at the look of contentment on the older man's face. He kissed him gently once more before the captain pulled him back up and against him, allowing Ianto to reclaim his breakfast.

Somehow, their interlude had coincided almost exactly with the advert break and Ianto rolled his eyes inwardly as he spoon his cereal into his mouth.

Once the cereal was all gone, Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him close, Ianto happily settling back against his chest and watching the end of the episode. He felt lips against his neck and warm, coffee scented breath against his shoulder and smiled.

"So what's on next?" Ianto turned his head slightly and caught Jack's mouth in a soft kiss, simply because he could. Jack smiled and bit gently at Ianto's lower lip, teasing out the kiss just a little longer.

"I think it's _Kim Possible_..." Jack murmured against his lips and Ianto hummed in appreciation.

The opportunity to leave the innocence of the TV and turn to activities of a more adult nature were very appealing, and had been more than just hinted at. Somehow though, neither particularly wanted to break the spell that occurred only once a week. They had every other morning and night to indulge in other acts, and they would no doubt move onto them once the cartoons were over and done with for the day.

But still, there was a reason that they enjoyed mornings like this and it was the same reason that everyone else did – they loved each other, even if it hadn't been confessed in the most outright of manners. They had the chance to be completely alone with each other, to simply spend time together without any pressure or outside influence.

Sunday mornings were… well, for lack of a better word, perfect.


End file.
